


Trials and Imperfections

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: ASOIAF Time Travel [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Intrigue, Male-Female Friendship, Politics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: "I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards, and broken things." - Tyrion Lannister
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Arya Stark, Shireen Baratheon & Bran Stark, Shireen Baratheon & Grey Wind, Shireen Baratheon & Rickon Stark, Shireen Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Summer & Bran Stark, Summer & Shireen Baratheon, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: ASOIAF Time Travel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603843
Kudos: 17





	1. Cub

The life in King's Landing had become more or less normal.

"Ow! My hand!"

Well, as normal as it can get when there is a direwolf involved. Especially one that found a new cub.

Blood pooled down a minor nobleman's hand. He was missing one of his fingers.

Grey Wind was growling at him, standing protectively in front of Shireen, who was crying.

"What happened here?" Ned Stark's eyes darted between Grey Wind, Shireen and the fingerless man

"He attacked me." the nobleman snapped "That thing has no place in the capital."

"He.....he called me an abomination." Shireen hiccuped 

"Did you?" Ned looked at the man levelly

"So what if I did?" the nobleman raised his chin into the air "She is flawed and has no business mingling with the rest of us."

"Then maybe losing a finger was an appropriate punishment." Ned decreed "Having a flaw of your own would help you understand how she feels when you call her names and ostracize her in public."

Grey Wind approached Shireen and began to lick her face in an attempt to cheer his newest cub up.


	2. Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis and Shireen discuss possible candidates she could marry when she comes of age.

"I am letting you decide on your own." Stannis looked at her expectantly

She pursed her lips. She was rather friendly with Bran Stark. They've been inseparable since she first arrived at Winterfell, and in her mind, if she would marry anyone, it would be him. Then again, she wasn't sure if Lord Eddard would let the marriage between his son and someone like her proceed. This notion seemed ludicrous, given what she heard about him, but still that sliver of doubt remained, making her question the validity of her choice. Making her question what her heart told her.

"Be honest with me." Stannis laid his hand over hers "Tell me who your heart wants to marry."

"Bran Stark." she blurted out before she could stop herself

Stannis nodded, a small smile playing across his face.

"Thank you for your honesty." he told her "You will get your wish, I promise."

-x-

Shireen opted to spend the day reading a book, and occasionally watching Bran and Rickon play with their direwolves. 

Unlike before, however, she didn't join in. For she was already falling in love with Bran, and she knew that she would fall in love harder the longer she spent time with him.

And she didn't want to get her hopes up. After all, the alliance might fail, and her love would shrivel and die with it.

It was best to let it die now when it would hurt less.


End file.
